Frió verano, cálido invierno
by ArekuLovesYuri
Summary: Verano del cumpleaños 18 de Elsa, fue una época fría para Anna, su mejor amiga y amante, se fue para no regresar, sin explicación alguna, sin siquiera despedirse, de manera repentina. Invierno de 5 años después, Anna continua su vida en una nueva ciudad, dejando atrás su pasado, pero ¿Que pasa si el pasado decide seguirla? Arte: are shia- channnn. deviantart .com (sin espacios)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia, yuri, osea chica x chica, no te gusta, no leas. Songfic Elsa x Anna**

* * *

_´´Los copos de nieve caían de el cielo, las calles estaban pintadas de blanco, la escarcha llenaba las ventanas, claramente en invierno había llegado al pequeño pueblo de Weselton. Como la nieve cubría la calle, tardaría todo el día que la barredora de nieve limpiara las calles, por tanto ese día se suspenderían las clases y algunos trabajos. Esto alegraría a todos los niños del lugar, pero en especial a la pequeña Anna, de tan solo 8 años de edad, quien al darse cuenta de la nevada salio corriendo al otro lado de la calle para poder decirle a su vecina y mejor amiga Elsa, quien tenia 10 años._

_La madre de Elsa abrió la puerta en cuanto escucho a alguien tocar, ya sospechaba quien era: la misma niña de cabello castaño que siempre estaba con su hija. Al abrir la puerta lo comprobó, ahí estaba la menor con un traje para la nieve, su cabello ante la luz se miraba anaranjado, con su inocente sonrisa que resaltaba sus pecas y su mirada entre verde y azul suplicaba ver a su mejor amiga._

_-¿Puede salir Elsa a jugar?-_

_La madre de Elsa soltó una pequeña risita y la dejo pasar_

_-Esta en su cuarto, volvió a dormir después de desayunar. Si la logras despertar sera tuya por toda la tarde._

_Ante esta respuesta la niña entro corriendo hasta el cuarto de Elsa y toco la puerta con varios golpes que parecían tener ritmo. Una voz somnolienta respondió a su llamado._

_-Déjame dormir Anna..._

_Pero la castaña no se iba a rendir_

_-Yo quiero jugar_

_-Pues juega tu sola..._

_La menor se puso pensativa unos momentos pero después de un no tan corto rato sonrió y se apego aun mas a la puerta para soltar unas simples palabras_

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?... -Dijo decidida_

_Varios ruidos que provenían de el cuarto de la mayor lograron escucharse y al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta. Una niña de cabello rubio, casi blanco fue quien abrió la puerta y preparada con ropa de otoño salio corriendo de la casa junto a su amiga, esa era Elsa._

_-¡Manténganse en donde pueda tenerlas vigiladas!- Grito la madre de Elsa por la ventana mientras las miraba salir a jugar junto a los de mas niños y niñas de el pueblo._

_-¿No tienes mucho frió con eso?- Pregunto Anna señalando la ropa de su amiga que si bien la abrigaba, no era lo suficientemente cálida como para una tarde de invierno._

_-El frió no me molesta de todos modos- Respondió la mayor.´´_

* * *

Anna recordó aquella tarde de juegos en la nieve mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo y escuchaba en sus audífonos la canción Hello de Capsule, aquello con Elsa había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo.

_Hello  
Line  
Paint  
Color..._

"Las cosas cambiaron en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Elsa..."

_Design  
Address  
Brightness..._

Sacudió su cabeza e intento no pensar en ello. Tiro su cigarrillo, el cual estaba a punto de acabarse, al suelo, se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada, se estiro y cargo nuevamente sus maletas. Era hora ya de superar de una vez por todas ese triste recuerdo y comenzar de nuevo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que mudarse a la gran ciudad de Arendelle, lugar donde logro conseguir un puesto para trabajar en la no tan grande empresa organizadora de eventos de su prima lejana Rapunzel y la mejor amiga de ella llamada Aurora.

_Hello  
Line  
Paint  
Color..._

El tren hacia Arendelle había llegado, Anna subió a el, dejando atrás el pueblo de Weselton al igual que sus recuerdos de el... Pero ¿Que pasara si su pasado decide seguirla?...

_Design  
Address  
Idea..._

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el fic que le prometí a muchas, es realmente una vercion mejorada de el fic "Crazy love in the new city", si llegaron aquí por ese fic entonces lo siento pero no lo voy a continuar sino que le haré un remake mejorado el cual es este fic que tendrá el mismo final que tenia pensado pero con un desarrollo mejor. ****Si no has leído el otro fic pues bien, no necesitas hacerlo. Deje de escribir el otro fic por que la inspiración se me seco, los OC habían arruinado la historia que tenia en mente (Los había puesto para complacer a alguien que ya no me agrada), se me olvido la contraseña de la otra cuenta, etc.**

**Tengo pensado que este fic tenga alrededor de 5 capítulos en los que se revelara lo que paso en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Elsa y se aclarara la relación entre ella y Anna.**

**La clasificación es por consumo de sustancias alcohólicas, tal ves drogas, muerte y una que otra palabra subida detono.**

**Hasta pronto y dejen review para darme recomendaciones, corregir me en algo o simplemente tirarme tomatazos, los recibiré con orgullo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales y por eso no he podido subir capítulos pero por fin regrese nwn**

**E-Es mi primera ves escribiendo algo sobre sexo, s-sean gentiles conmigo. (Q/w/Q)**

* * *

Anna poso su mirada azulada en la ventana cristalina del tren, y miro en el un anaranjado atardecer que parecía que el cielo dibujaba solo para el deleite de sus ojos. La música que escuchaba en su Mp3 con sus audífonos, el bello paisaje que divisaba en la ventana y su activa imaginación la hicieron perderse en sus recuerdos. Todo iba bien, sus recuerdos eran recientes: Cuando consiguió su trabajo gracias a su prima, sus años sabáticos después de la preparatoria, su primer trabajo en un café, etc. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a sonar la canción "Magnet Freedom" fue cuando su corazón se lleno de recuerdos dolorosos...

_"Nuestros besos se apagaron en un triste amanecer,"_

_No sabíamos que iba a ser la ultima ves."_

Fue justo en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Elsa, Anna tenia 16 años, pero decidieron que aquella noche, mientras todos estaban ocupados en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ambas escaparían e irían a un lugar especial, el lugar al que llamaban su "lugar secreto". El lugar no era mas que las viejas ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue el intento de hacer una cabaña en las afueras del bosque, pero ahora estaba semi destruida y llena de enredaderas que hacían que se camuflara entre los arbustos y arboles del bosque. Hace mucho tiempo que habían encontrado esa cabaña y la habían arreglado para que fuera un lugar agradable.

El lugar tenia solo un cuarto ya que no había sido terminada, las enredaderas hacían que el lugar estuviera lleno de flores, y como no había techo entraba la luz del sol. En una esquina pusieron una radio a baterías en la que ponían su música, unas almohadas en una esquina hacían un sillón improvisado y a un lado estaban apilados varios discos, revistas y libros.

Aquella noche estaba completamente planeada, seria una fiesta con licor, por tanto esperarían a que los padres de ambas bebieran lo suficiente como para que no se percataran entre tanta gente que la felicitada y su mejor amiga se había desaparecido. Escaparían por la puerta trasera de la cocina y luego por el jardín el cual estaba cerca de un camino que llevaba al bosque y de ahí a la cabaña. Lo habían acordado meses antes de la fiesta, esa noche ellas perderían su virginidad juntas en manos de la otra, aquel pacto sagrado entre amantes que consumaría aquella relación de casi matrimonio que ambas tenían desde hace ya casi tres años.

Cuando la noche llego, fue mágica. Con el verano las flores de las enredaderas habían caído y por tanto llenaron el lugar. La falta de techo en aquel lugar hizo que la noche fuera alumbrada por miles de estrellas. Fueron lento al comienzo, tratando delicadamente la una a la otra. El dolor fue ahogado en placer después de poco. Esa noche habían alcanzado el cielo repetidas veces, para después caer dormidas en una nube echa de almohadas mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

Habían traído un reloj despertador que las despertó a mitad de la madrugada, tiempo suficiente para que cada una se fuera a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se despidieron pacíficamente con un dulce beso justo antes de tomar cada una uno de los caminos de la calle, claro, no sin antes darse cuenta de que nadie las estaba observando, y después se fueron cada una por su lado.

-Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese seria nuestro ultimo beso... -Susurro para si misma la castaña mientras una lagrima caía de su mejilla. Seco su rostro rápidamente.

¨Se supone que todo lo había pasado ya había sido superado... Pero ¿Por que las lagrimas no dejan de caer?¨ Pensó mientras la canción continuaba

_"Cuando vino el olvido supe que te iba a perder,_

_Pero tengo la esperanza de volvernos a ver."_

Y recordó lo dolorosa que había sido cuando llego el día siguiente.

Despertó con la voz de su madre, ella la despertó para decirle que Elsa había tenido un accidente automovilístico grave junto con sus padres. Rápidamente acudieron al hospital para ver como estaban: Su padre había muerto, su madre estaba en coma y Elsa estaba consiente pero gravemente herida y no recibía visitas.

Elsa se recuperó después de un mes y fue dada de alta, pero su madre seguía en coma. Después de 5 semanas en estado de coma, ella murió repentinamente en una noche lluviosa. Elsa se mudo de la ciudad inmediatamente después del funeral y nadie del pueblo la volvió a ver. Se fue sin decir nada.

_"Quiero poder nuestros dedos enlazar,_

_y cual suave mariposa tu néctar hoy devorar..."_

Aquella mañana había sido la ultima ves que se besaron, esa tarde fue la ultima ves que se hablaron y el funeral fue la ultima ves que se vieron. Había intentado comunicarse con ella mediante varios medios, pero se había cambiado de numero celular, se había mudado a otro estado y no aparecía en ninguna red social de internet.

En esos Anna extrañaba tanto a Elsa, deseaba tanto poder volver a verla, volver a tomar su mano, volver a abrazarla, volver a besarla, volver a tocarla...

Tardo todo un año lleno de fiestas y adicciones para que Anna pudiera aceptar el echo de que Elsa se había ido, pero después lo acepto, dejo de llorar, dejo las fiestas, dejo el alcohol. Se podría decir que llego a superarlo... Pero en tal caso Por que estaba llorando ahora?

_"Ser la dueña de tu vida y de tu lealtad,_

_Que a mis..."_

Apago el reproductor Mp3 y se seco las lagrimas, no iba a recaer en la tristeza del pasado, no ahora. Respiro hondo varias veces hasta calmarse y una ves echo esto el tren se detuvo. Tomo sus cosas y bajo del tren.

En la parada la estaba recibiendo Rapunzel. Rapunzel era una chica delgada, un poco mas bajita que Anna, con ojos verdes y una larga cabellera rubia que hacia honor a su nombre; A menudo las personas que recién la conocían decían al saber su nombre: "Ah, justo como la princesa del cuento". Ambas chicas se acercaron, solo se habían visto algunas veces cuando eran niñas y otras pocas cuando eran adolecentes. Eran primas lejanas después de todo, sin embargo, se agradaban mucho. Seguía teniendo aquella mirada inocente que tenia de niña, aun que claro, a pesar de su mirada cosas como esas no se pueden ver a simple vista. Estaba vestida con un cálido suéter purpura y unos jeans de mezclilla azules, estaba comenzando el otoño después de todo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Dijo Anna mientras se le acercaba. Rapunzel la recibió con un abrazo, abrazo que la castaña no pudo corresponder por cargar sus pesadas maletas. –Si, yo también me alegro de verte.

Rapunzel le sonrió y señalo un automóvil negro que al parecer era de su propiedad.

-Sube tus maletas al auto, vamos a que te instales al departamento.

Anna le hiso caso a la rubia para después subir al auto junto a ella. En el camino al departamento estuvieron platicando sobre como les había ido en su vida últimamente, claro que Anna mantenía en secreto lo de Elsa y todo el dolor que esto conllevaba para ella misma y para nadie mas, siempre fue buena actriz después de todo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, el cual era de seis pisos, Rapunzel la ayudo con la mitad de las maletas y ambas las cargaron hasta el tercer piso. Su departamento era el 3-C, tenia un baño, sala, una pequeña cocina y tres cuartos pequeños en los que cabía poco mas de dos camas cada uno.

-Aurora llegara pronto, mientras tanto será mejor que te instales en el cuarto. -Dijo la chica de cabellos dorados guiándola a uno de los pequeños cuarto el cual tenia tan solo un armario y una cama.- Voy a preparar la cena, tu ve arreglando todo y recuerda que mañana es el primer día de trabajo así que debes vestir como si fueras profesional. Espero que el cuarto te parezca cómodo.

Y Rapunzel salió del cuarto sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Elsa acomodo, o mas bien tiro, toda su ropa en el armario y acomodo algunas mantas y cobijas en la cama. Se recostó mirando al techo por un rato, se puso a pensar en aquel momento en el tren.

Se supone que ya había superado todo lo de el pasado, ya había pasado por todas las fases de superar una superación y ya había vuelto a tener novios y novias desde hace unos dos años, aunque ninguno duraba… ¿No será la nostalgia? Fueron amigas por mucho tiempo y todo eso, tal ves simplemente extrañaba los viejos tiempos fáciles de niña… No, ella no había recordado su infancia, había recordado aquella noche. La castaña se abrazo fuertemente de una almohada e intento calmarse. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que ya lo había superado, a pesar de todo la pregunta seguía ahí después de tanto ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada? La pregunta sin respuesta dio miles de vueltas en la cabeza de Anna hasta que, al no obtener respuesta, ella se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Rapunzel toco la puerta del cuarto de Anna varias veces, sin embargo al no tener respuesta simplemente la abrió de golpe e intento levantar a su prima quitándole las sabanas.

-¡Hey! Debiste de haber despertado desde hace un gran rato, además ayer no despertaste para la cena… -Decía intentando levantarla.

-Déjame dormir… -Susurro la adormilada chica de ojos azules.

-Si no te levantas ahora no podrás desayunar…

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo sorprendida la castaña mientras saltaba directamente de su cama al armario para después salir con un perfecto atuendo profesional que consistía principalmente en una falda negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, la chica de ojos de esmeralda tenia- Entonces ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Haha… -Rapunzel soltó una leve risita- Eres irremediable, siempre has sido una comelona.

Anna solo sonrió.

Esa mañana desayunaron unos waffles instantáneos, no tenían ni tiempo ni una wafflera para hacer unos por si mismas. Claro que Anna desayuno doble, no solo por que era una comelona, si no también por que no había cenado la noche anterior. Una ves que terminaron el desayuno subieron al auto y se dirigieron al trabajo. Al parecer Aurora se había ido antes para desayunar con su pareja, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Rapunzel en el camino.

Llegaron a un gran hotel en el cual tenían que arreglar un salón de fiestas para la elegante fiesta de aniversario de una compañía importante, Anna no puso mucha atención sobre de que era aquella compañía. A la castaña por ahora le estaban encomendando tareas menores como supervisar la cocina, acomodar las mesas, los manteles, las decoraciones y cosas así. Después de tanto arreglar el lugar, este parecía el salón de baile de algún príncipe o princesa, o al menos así le parecía a Anna.

Una chica de cabello rizado y rubio con un atuendo profesional y ojos azul claro entro al lugar y se acerco a Rapunzel, ella la llevo rápidamente a Anna.

-Anna… –Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.- te presento a Aurora, Aurora, ella es mi prima Anna.

-Mucho gusto y perdón por no haberlas podido acompañar para el desayuno.

La rubia de ojos azules saludo a la castaña estrechando su mano. Aquella chica parecía menor que Anna y Rapunzel, tenia un aura puro e inocente que era capas de cautivar a todos en la sala, pero su imagen profesional creaba la ilusión de años de experiencia.

-No, discúlpame a mi por haberme quedado dormida antes de la cena.

Respondió Anna apenada, no hubiera echo algo tan maleducado si hubiera sabido que aquella chica tan linda era con quien iba a cenar.

-Bueno… -Prosiguió Rapunzel.- ¿Cuándo llegara la asistente que mandaría la compañía para supervisar los preparativos?

-Esta subiendo las escaleras.- Respondió Aurora. -Todo esta muy bien arreglado así que no creo que haya mucho problema.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo la chica de cabello largo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Ya llego...

Aurora la siguió para recibir a aquella chica, pero Anna solo se quedo paralizada en el lugar en el que estaba mientras miraba como entraba por la gran puerta una chica de cabello rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, aquella misma chica que de ojos color azul y tez pálida que había marcado su vida, era Elsa.

* * *

**Y quiero aclarar que la respuesta del misterio es la misma, pero ahora nos centraremos mas en la pregunta de "Por que se fue Elsa?" que en la de "Que paso ese dia?" Aunque es practicamente la misma pero weno.**

**Nos vemos luego, espero que todo se calme para poder escribir mas seguido, pero tengan por seguro algo: Terminare este fic (9*3*)9**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Oh! –Exclamo la chica de cabello largo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Ya llego...

Aurora la siguió para recibir a aquella chica, pero Anna solo se quedo paralizada en el lugar en el que estaba mientras miraba como entraba por la gran puerta una chica de cabello rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, aquella misma chica que de ojos color azul y tez pálida que había marcado su vida, era Elsa. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y logro sentir un gran escalofrío seguido de un gran calor en su pecho; Su estomago se sentía extraño especialmente, era como si hubieras agitado una lata de soda en una montaña rusa y luego la hubieran puesto a explotar en su interior: Justo como la primera vez que beso a Elsa.  
No sabia que hacer: podría acercarse y actuar como si no la conociera ¿pero que tal si la reconocía? era seguro que la reconocería. Podría acercase a ella y saludarla como si fuera tan solo "Una vieja amiga de la infancia" pero ¿Es siquiera posible fingir que la persona que has amado durante toda tu vida, que fue tu pareja por muchos años, te desvirgo y luego de algunos sucesos inesperados se alejo de ti sin decir nada es solo tu "vieja amiga"? Al menos para Anna no, a pesar de que en ocasiones pareciera muy fuerte y valiente ella era emocionalmente débil. Podría simplemente ir y afrontar el problema directamente llevando a Elsa a otra habitación y hablando con ella seriamente. Podría... Pero no lo hará.

Su mente solo logro formular la orden de hacer que todo su cuerpo se fuera corriendo lo mas rápido al baño antes de que Elsa se distrajera de su trabajo y notara su presencia. Se puso a jadear de los nervios y se sentó en el suelo a pensar. No podía tomar decisiones repentinas ni decir una sola palabra sin decirla antes. Este era su primer trabajo realmente serio y no lo iba a arruinar ni el amor de su vida, o al menos eso es de lo que intentaba convencerse.

Sabia que si pensaba en ella de alguna manera que no fuera profesional o recordaba algo de su pasado con ella las lagrimas comenzarían a brotar, así que ella solo tomo una gran respiro, se levanto del suelo, se arreglo un poco frente al increíblemente lujoso espejo con marco de lirios metálicos que había en el baño del salón y salio directamente a continuar arreglando la sala.

Cuando salio se lleno de alivio al notar que Elsa ya no estaba. Aurora se acerco a ella y le explico que Elsa se había ido con Rapunzel a arreglar otros asuntos de la fiesta y decidieron ambas continuar con los arreglos de la fiesta.

La fiesta comenzó poco después del atardecer, todas habían cambiado sus ropas profesionales para usar unos bellos vestidos. Los grandes y deliciosos banquetes estaban en las mesas, los invitados estaban platicando acaloradamente y la dulce melodía de un cuarteto de cuerdas resonaba por el lugar. Era un ambiente muy calmado, no como las fiestas que frecuentaba Anna, pero claro, esta era una fiesta formal.

Al cabo de un rato la atención de todos se poso en la elegante tarima negra que había sido puesta en un punto estratégico de la habitación. Había un hombre al que Anna le calculaba unos 48 años de edad, con un bigote que para su opinión le añadía algunos años de mas a su verdadera edad y un cabello corto de color rubio fresa con algunas canas que resaltaban mas de lo que deberían. A un lado de aquel hombre se encontraba Elsa, quien esta vez usaba un vestido largo y verde con mangas negras. Al ver a Elsa parada ahí decidió camuflarse entre la gente que se acercaba para mirar mejor lo que pasaba.

Resulta que, contrario a lo que pensaba Anna, Elsa no era una simple asistente, era la subjefa de la compañía. Sin embargo el jefe decidió irse de año sabático y dejar el puesto en manos de Elsa frente a todos. Ahí fue cuando Anna descubrió que la compañía era una renombrada agencia de viajes, supongo que fue muy despistada al no darse cuenta, quizá por que su mente no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo hermosa que Elsa se veía en ese vestido.

Los ojos de Anna pasaron por todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, observando así su claro cabello rubio, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules como el cielo, sin darse cuenta Anna se estaba enamorando de ella otra vez. Pero el trance de la pobre chica no logro durar mucho, ya que pronto su mirada llego a las manos de Elsa, y justo en su mano izquierda estaba reluciendo un anillo dorado con un diamante. Anna pudo sentir como su corazón se le encogía en ese momento, no hubo llanto, no hubo sollozos, solo un profundo dolor ahogado en una sonrisa falsa; no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona adecuada para hacer eso, así que solo se limito a pretender que se sentía bien.

Todos terminaron bailando en la pista de baile después de eso, solo algunos platicaban en alguna equina o simplemente se quedaban mirando, dos de ellas eran Elsay Anna. Anna había sido cuidadosa, pues Elsa no se había dado cuenta de su existencia durante toda la velada. Después de mirarla durante algunos minutos Rapunzel apareció.

-¿Que haces ahí parada?- Pregunto la rubia acercándose a la castaña.- La Anna que conozco nunca se negaría a bailar en una fiesta.

-Bueno... Yo...-No sabia dar una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, así que simplemente soltó una escusa- Este simplemente no es mi tipo de fiesta.

-La Anna que yo conocía amaba todo tipo de fiestas.

-Pues la Anna que conocías cambio un poco en los últimos años.

Tras haber dicho eso Anna se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos con Rapunzel detrás suyo y comenzó a devorar algunos chocolates. Rapunzel la miro por un momento con los brazos cruzados para después simplemente tomarla de la muñeca y jalar la a la pista de baile. Anna aun tenia manchas de chocolate en las comisuras de sus labios y parte de las mejillas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo baila!

En ese momento Anna solo rió y se dejo llevar mientras bailaba con la animada música del cuarteto de cuerdas. Ella ya había olvidado como un violín podía emitir una música tan animada y divertida.

El rostro de Elsa se lleno de sorpresa cuando miro a las dos chicas que destacaban en la pista de baile, pero su mirada no estaba enfocada e la rubia con vestido rosado, no, su mirada estaba enfocada en la castaña de vestido azul con negro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando la idea de hablar con ellas y fijo su mirada en ella varias veces para verificar que era ella y que su mente no le estaba jugando trucos, pues eso ya le había pasado antes, pero no se había equivocado, era Anna quien bailaba de manera tan animada. Entonces tubo un cálido recuerdo de uno de sus primeros bailes escolares, justo de cuando ambas tenían 14 años.

_Fue en un baile de San Valentin de la escuela, Anna había querido ir por diversión, Elsa solo fue por que la profesora de matemáticas les había ofrecido un punto extra a cambio de asistir, no era que los necesitara realmente, solo quería tener su A asegurada para complacer a sus padres. No era que no le gustaran las fiestas, tal vez era el echos de que solo tocaban esas canciones de moda que no le gustaban o el echo de que solo había asistido para complacer a alguien, pero simplemente las fiestas que había tenido en la escuela no eran de su agrado. Anna la jalaba para que bailaran juntas, pero ella se negaba y planeaba pasar toda la fiesta sentada en una esquina y simplemente observando._

_-¡Vamos! por favor baila conmigo._

_-No, a demás se vería raro que dos chicas bailaran juntas._

_En ese momento la canción preferida de Elsa empezó a sonar "Kiss the girl", la canción que aparecía en la película preferida de ambas "La sirenita". En ese momento Anna miro a Elsa a los ojos y supo que ella simplemente no podía negarse._

_-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?_

_Y Elsa simplemente no pudo decirle que no._

_Percussion _

_(percusión)_

_Strings _

_(Cuerdas)_

_Winds _

_(Viento)_

_Words_

_(Palabras)_

_Y en ese momento fue en el que el cuerpo de Elsa se debilito. Simplemente fue arrastrada por Anna a la pista de baile. Anna rodeo las caderas de Elsa con sus brazos y Elsa le siguió la corriente rodeando tímidamente el cuello de Anna con los suyos. Claro, estaban atrayendo las miradas de casi todos en la habitación, pero estando junto a Anna eso no le importaba a Elsa. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la canción._

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_(Ella esta, hay sentada frente a ti_  
_no te a dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_  
_Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya)_

_El rosado de las mejillas de Elsa se torno en rojo al escuchar la letra estando en esa situación. Su amor por Anna había habitado en su corazón desde que tenían 7 años, pero siempre lo había callado, pues sabia que era incorrecto. "Las chicas van con los chicos y los chicos con las chicas" Eso era lo que su madre siempre decía. Pero teniendo a su querida Elsa frente a ella bajo esa tenue luz, usando ese hermoso vestido y sonriendo con esos suaves y rosados labios, la tentación era fuerte._

_Y comenzó a pensar "¿Si la besara le gustaría?" Cerro los ojos por unos segundos intentando quitar ese pensamiento de se mente, eso solo haría el sentimiento mas fuerte, y eso solo dolería mas. Elsa simplemente no podía dejar libres esos sentimientos, solo tenia que mantenerlos dentro hasta que murieran por si solos, algo que aparentemente nunca harían._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Si, la quieres._  
_Si la quieres, mírala._  
_Mírala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle._  
_No hay que decir. No hay nada que decir. Ahora bésala)_

_Si, Elsa quería a Anna, de eso no había ninguna duda. Ella la quería mas que a cualquiera en este mundo, incluso mas que a si misma. Pero sabia que era imposible, era simplemente imposible que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Era malo, era incorrecto, era inmoral, y ella lo sabia, pero simplemente no podía detener sus sentimientos, era simplemente algo que no podía controlar. Y tenia que hacerlo, tenia que desahogar sus sentimientos de alguna manera, pero no quería, no quería perder a Anna, no quería que todos la trataran como a un fenómeno y no quería que sus padres la odiaran o se avergonzaran de ella, así que simplemente abrazo a su amiga con fuerza y siguió bailando con ella hasta el final de la canción con su cabeza reposando en su hombro._

_Sing with me now _  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_My, oh, my _  
_Look at the boy too shy _  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_Ain't that sad _  
_Ain't it shame, too bad _  
_You gonna miss the girl_

_(Canten conmigo _  
_chalalalalala que paso, el no se atrevió _  
_y no la besara _  
_chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da _  
_ya que la perderá)_

Lo pero era que se había equivocado en todo lo que había pensado entonces, y a pesar de que lo sabia no quería aceptarlo.

* * *

**Creo que ya tendré mas tiempo para escribir. **

**Me gusta la idea de que la película preferida de Elsa y Anna sea "La sirenita"**


	4. El anillo

**Quizá lo que estoy a punto de escribir me haga ver como un monstruo sin corazón: Pero no había recordado que tenia que terminar de escribir esto hasta que la chica que me gusta me dijo "Leeré el fic que tienes en FanFiction cuando lo hayan terminado, se nota que esta interesante". A veces el amor te hace olvidar cosas importantes. Soy una basura por tenerlas esperando, me disculpo por eso. **

* * *

Lo peor era que se había equivocado en todo lo que había pensado entonces, y a pesar de que lo sabia, no quería aceptarlo.

Elsa respiro hondo, alzo su mirada hacia el techo y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por retener las lagrimas que se habían estado acumulando dentro de sus parpados. Cerro los ojos por unos segundos, junto ambas de sus manos para sentir con la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda el anillo de oro que llevaba en la derecha, el mismo que tubo su madre cuando se caso con su padre.

_"Recordó aquellos momentos de su infancia en la que la observo usar ese mismo anillo. Todas las veces que su madre la acaricio en la cabeza por sus buenas calificaciones, ahí estaba el anillo, tocando su cabello de una manera gentil y reconfortante. Recordó todas las veces que preparo postres con su madre, galletas, pasteles, muffins, horneaban muchas cosas juntas. Cada vez que su amada madre se quitaba los guantes para sacar la bandeja del horno, ahí estaba el anillo. Recordó cada vez que miraba películas con sus padres en su cama antes de dormir. Normalmente su madre se quitaba el anillo para ir a la cama, así que este siempre estaba en la mesa de noche junto al tazón de palomitas. Recordó todas las veces que su madre la regañaba por el echo de que sacaba una calificación **casi **perfecta en la escuela. Sus manos siempre se agitaban en el aire mientras de su boca salían gritos incomprensibles, a veces pensaba que ese anillo saldría volando en cualquier momento, pero eso nunca paso. El anillo también estebo esa mañana de su cumpleaños numero 18, cuando sus padres peleaban sobre que hacer con la decepción que tenían de hija, de nuevo su madre agitaba sus manos de manera alocada, y aun así no salio volando._

_"El anillo también estaba en el auto de camino al internado que estaba alejado en camino al norte del pueblo. Eran 4 horas de viaje para llegar. Una vez ahí el plan era inscribirla gracias a los contactos que tenia su padre, comprar el uniforme, dejarla ahí y mandarle algunas de sus cosas por correo después, claro que solo mandarían unas pocas y de las menos queridas por la chica, las de mas cosas que la chica en realidad si apreciaba, en cambio, seguro serian vendidos y tirados a la basura. Y ahí estaba el anillo, chocando repetidas contra la ventanilla del coche al momento en el que continuaba gritándole a su padre en el camino. Su padre insistía con que repetir la preparatoria en el internado seria la mejor opción, mientras que su madre estaba enojada ante el echo de que al tomar una decisión como esta, estaban arruinando la oportunidad que Elsa había conseguido al ser aceptada en la universidad mas prestigiosa de el estado, y que un psicólogo "Bien pagado" seria el mejor remedio ante el lesbianismo y rebeldía de su hija._

_"Gritos. En el auto habían muchos gritos, gritos que ni siquiera parecían tener significado alguno. Los brazos se agitaban, y ya no solo eran los de su madre; por primera vez en sus 18 años de vida observo a su padre golpear a su madre, quien, indignada, lo devolvio. Pronto el auto se convirtio en un campo de lucha Elsa subió sus piernas al asiento y se abrazo a estas fuertemente. Había estado llorando desde que salieron de la casa, pero en el momento en el que la violencia se desato lo hizo mas violentamente, soltando gemidos de dolor y gritos de desesperación. La rubia solo quería regresar al normal y acogedor hogar que tenían. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado su celular junto a la mesa de la cama, quizá no lo hubieran tomado en busca de una pista para encontrar a su hija desaparecida y no hubieran encontrado los mensajes que le había mandado a Anna. **Anna..**. Solo quería regresar a abrazar a Anna y escapar del infierno que el auto se había convertido en aquel momento. Quería escapar, quería escapar de cualquier forma posible. _

_"Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, soltando un gran grito. Sintió un gran golpe, como si un piano le hubiera caído encima, escucho un gran estruendo, como un rayo, acompañado de gritos y quedo inconsciente._

_"Cuando despertó, pudo observar sangre y cristales rotos por todas partes. Su cuerpo entero le dolía y sintió un horrible sabor metálico en sus labios. Estaba acostada en el suelo de la parte trasera, el asiento de enfrente la presionaba, pero de alguna manera logro deslizarse hasta sentarse en el asiento trasero y salio del auto pasando por la ventanilla rota derecha, rasguñando sus piernas en el proceso. Una vez afuera observo la horrible escena, quebrando nuevamente en llanto._

_"El auto se había salido de la carretera y había chocado con un auto, dejando la parte de enfrente completamente destrozados. Su padre había sido atravezado por miles de cristales y partes metálicas. Mientras que su madre estaba retorciéndose en el asiento del pasajero, su estomago había sido perforado por un gran pedazo puntiagudo de metal, el cual aparentemente era la mayor parte de lo que quedaba del capo. Los brazos y rostro de la mujer estaban llenos de pequeños pedazos de cristal que solo empeoraban su dolor._

_"-¡Elsa!- Grito con dolor volteando su mirada hacia su hija._

_"-Madre... -Susurro la menor entre llantos y se acerco a ella. Se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo su mano derecha, sabiendo que un abrazo seria algo demasiado doloroso, la estrecho con ambas manos, apretándola y sin intención alguna de soltarla._

_"-Elsa...-Continuo la moribunda mujer con una voz mas débil.- Las heridas son graves, no lo lograre..._

_"La rubia quería gritar algo como "¡No digas eso! ¡Lograremos salir de esta!" Pero seria en vano, no quería engañarse ni a si misma ni a su madre._

_"-Hay algo que debes saber- En ese momento capto la completa atención de la chica, quien subió la mirada para mirarla a los ojos- Eres adoptada, y Anna... Anna es tu hermana..._

_"Elsa quedo en shock. No sabia que pensar, todo lo que había echo, todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había dicho, todo había sido dirigido hacia su propia hermana, había cometido incesto._

_"-Por favor... Por favor no sigas siendo la enferma en la que te haz convertido. No quiero morir sabiendo que mi hija es lo que eres ahora.- Continuo, adquiriendo un toque de odio, enojo y repugnancia en su palabras.- ¡Toma mi anillo y júramelo, júrame que te convertirás en una mujer correcta, con un buen trabajo y un buen hombre a tu lado!_

_"En cualquier otra situación Elsa había reconocido que las palabras que salían de los labios de su madre eran irracionales y hubiera desobedecido. Pues lo eran, eran estupideces dichas por una mujer loca y sin una pizca de comprensión. Pero esto era diferente, ella estaba muriendo, así que no tubo elección. La rubia tomo el anillo y lo saco lentamente del dedo de quien era su progenitora por ley, para después ponérselo a si misma en el mismo dedo en el que lo había usado la contraria._

_"-Lo juro... Te amo mama- Dijo la joven besando la mano de su madre._

_"La mujer solo sonrió, cerro sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir. La menor sintió como la vida de ella se escapaba de sus manos cuando el pulso se detuvo._

_"Cuando las ambulancias llegaron se llevaron a los cuerpos de la escena del accidente. Elsa solo se había roto un brazo, no fue grave, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de su familia..._

_"En el hospital no cruzo mas que unas cuantas palabras con Anna respecto a su condición y en el funeral no se dijeron nada._

_"Tanto el auto como sus padres tenia seguro, así que Elsa uso ese dinero para ir a estudiar en otra universidad diferente a la que había elegido principalmente. Sus calificaciones eran perfectas, así que fue fácil entrar en otra de menor prestigio sin que nadie lo supiera._

_"Cuando salio consiguió un trabajo que no deseaba fácilmente, y logro tener la vida mediocre que juro que viviría. Lo único que no pudo cumplir era lo de tener a un buen hombre a su lado, nunca amaría a ninguna otra persona después de Anna, así que seria inútil enamorarse otra vez. Lo mejor seria vivir una vida solitaria"_

Y ahí estaba, la mujer que juro no volver a ver, en una fiesta con ella.

Cuando la fiesta termino, las organizadoras de la fiesta fueron pasadas al frente para agradecerles el trabajo que habían echo en esta.

Mientras Elsa decía unas cortas frases de agradecimiento en el micrófono, Anna la observaba con nerviosismo e incomodidad, miradas que Elsa correspondía de la misma manera. Cuando el pequeño discurso termino, todos comenzaron a irse, y Rapunzel y Aurora comenzaron a sacar todas las mesas y la comida restante para dejar el salón justo como estaba antes. En cambio, Anna solo se quedo parada junto a Elsa en un ambiente de tensión que todos a su alrededor parecían ignorar.

La rubia fingía una sonrisa despreocupada, sin embargo sus piernas temblaban; Anna, por su parte, tenia un rostro de angustia, comenzó a sudar y se paso una mano por la nuca desviando la mirada. Quería correr, pero por alguna razón algo se lo impedía.

-Hola...-Soltó finalmente la mayor, volteando a mirar a la contraria

Anna se sorprendió y volvio la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos bellos ojos azules.

-¿E-Es a mi?...- Respondió- Oh... Hola

Bajo la mirada al suelo para cortar el contacto visual ¿Como podían hablar de esta manera? Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

La castaña junto sus manos, jugueteando con sus pulgares en un intento para calmar su nerviosismo.

Elsa hablo de nuevo, cortando el silencio con un cumplido.

-Estas muy bella.

-Gracias. -Respondió la castaña casi inmediatamente, soltando una pequeña risa incomoda y aumentando el nerviosismo en sus palabras.- ¡Y tu estas mas hermosa! N-No por que no seas ¡Ya eres bella! Te vez... Mucho mas bella.

Un tono rosado se apodero del rostro de ambas.

-Ah... Gracias...

Ambas sonreían y alzaron la mirada logrando hacer contacto visual otra vez, pero solo por unos segundos, pues después de eso sus miradas se pusieron en el salón, el cual se comenzaba a vaciar lentamente a medida que las mesas, sillas y adornos iban siendo sacados del lugar.

-Fue una buena fiesta- Comento Anna, orgullosa de el trabajo que había echo con Aurora y Rapunzel.

-No había asistido a una desde hace mucho tiempo... -En los ojos de la rubia comenzó a dibujarse un toque de nostalgia, pero este se quito en un pestañeo al momento en el que continuo hablando- Eres buena bailarina.

-Hah...- Anna dejo salir una pequeña risa- Gracias, hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba. A mi realmente me parecieron pasos muy torpes los que hice ahí.

-No. Bailaste bien...

Ambas intercambiaron sonrisas. Al momento en el que Anna observo la de Elsa, sintió como si el salón se hubiera vuelto mas brillante.

En ese momento una mesa que llevaba encima lo que quedaba del chocolate de la fiesta paso frente a ellas. Las dos chicas tomaron los pocos chocolates que quedaban y se los llevaron a sus bocas, solo para después reír ante sus propios movimientos sincronizados.

-Es lindo... -Dijo Anna después de calmar su risa.- Es lindo que podamos hablar de nuevo.

-No...- La mayor de dio una vuelta, dándole la espalda a Anna y cambiando su buen estado de animo. Sostuvo sus manos juntas por unos segundos y cerro sus ojos fuertemente.- No podemos hablar de nuevo.

-P-Pero ¿Por que? -Pregunto con angustia

-¡Solo no y ya!...

Las ultimas mesas salieron por la puerta principal y el salón quedo vació, por lo que este ultimo grito resonó por toda la habitación con un gran eco. Elsa se comenzó a alejarse.

-Elsa, solo... ¿Podemos solo hablar?...

-¡No, no podemos!- Respondió inmediatamente la mayor.

Anna fue tras ella y antes de que la rubia pudiera cruzar por la puerta la detuvo agarrando su mano. Elsa se soltó del agarre bruscamente. Sin darse cuenta que su anillo se había quedado en las manos de la castaña, continuo su camino hacia la salida.

-Elsa ¡Basta!- Grito, logrando detener a la chica que estaba a un paso fuera del salón. - Basta... Solo quiero saber...

-No sabrás... -Respondió en voz baja y se cruzo los brazos cabizbaja, como intentando protegerse de algo.

Elsa continuo su camino por el pasillo. Anna pensó en seguirla, pero se detuvo junto a la puerta, la rubia ya estaba a mitad de este.

-¡¿Alguna vez te he echo algo?!

-No sigas Anna...

-¡No! -Continuo. Su furia ya se había desatado. Tubo que respirar hondo para no terminar corriendo a golpearla. - ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que simplemente te marchas sin avisar?! ¡¿Por que te alejas sin decir nada?! ¡¿Por que te quedas callada?! ¡¿Acaso me odias?!

La mayor se detuvo al final del pasillo ante la ultima pregunta. Se había jurado a si misma ser fuerte, pero ya estaba derramando las primeras lagrimas. Elsa no odiaba a Anna, la amaba, era esa la razón por la cual no podía hacerla cargar con la culpa de haber hecho lo que había echo... _Hermanas... _Si, definitivamente la sangre era mas espesa que el agua.

-Yo... -La su voz comenzó a quebrarse por el llanto. Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había echo, todo era su gran carga, ella había matado a sus padres en aquel accidente. O al menos así lo sentía.- No te odio.

Se alejo corriendo, deseando no voltear hacia atrás, pero haciéndolo constantemente.

Anna solo se quedo ahí parada, conteniendo las lagrimas lo mas que podía, y observando el aro dorado que ahora estaba en su mano.

* * *

**Si, estoy segura de Anna lo guardara como un tesoro aunque se odie a si misma por ello.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los meses pasaron y la estación fría que conocemos como otoño termino en el pasado. Invierno había llegado a la ciudad de Arendelle hace no mucho tiempo, y con la llegada de esta estación también llego el descenso de la temperatura, las épocas festivas y los recuerdos; los cuales, en su mayoría, terminaban provocándole a Anna una gran sensación de tristeza y vació, sensación que terminaba teniendo que ocultar.

_" -__¿Acaso me odias?_

_-Yo... No te odio..."_

El recuerdo que mas le consternaba era el de la fiesta, puesto que a pesar de que volvió a ver a la única persona que podía responder todas las dudas que estuvieron asechando su mente durante muchos años, su encuentro con ella no hizo mas que traer nuevas preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Estas bien, Anna?- Pregunto la voz dulce de Rapunzel a un lado de ella, y esa voz le hizo salir de el enorme mar de pensamientos para por fin poder entrar a la realidad en la que se encontraba.

La fecha era 26 de Diciembre y se encontraba en la mesa de reuniones de su trabajo con Rapunzel, Aurora y otras compa ñeras y compañeros de trabajo cuyos nombres no eran realmente relevantes.

Los dos días anteriores los había pasado en el departamento con las dos anteriormente mencionadas: Conoció a Malefica, la pareja de Aurora y a Merida, la mejor amiga de Rapunzel y todas juntas trabajaron muy duro para lograr preparar toda la cena sin que Anna se comiera todo antes de tiempo, y como siempre pasaba con ella en el lugar, la castaña termino haciendo tan solo poco mas que poner la mesa y preparar el puré de patatas. Aunque había sido una buena noche de risas e intercambios de regalos, Anna era tomada por la tristeza cada vez que su prima le mencionaba algún recuerdo entre ambas que involucrara a Elsa, puesto que ambas en el pasado eran inseparables, como uña y carne; claro que mantubo la calma para no dejar de parecer feliz y alegre durante todos aquellos dos días.

-Si, estoy bien. - Respondió inmediatamente para no causar sospechas y acto seguido fingió una gran sonrisa. La actuación se le daba realmente bien.

-Bueno, entonces esta decidido.- Continuo diciendo la rubia para después dejar a Aurora hablar. - Aurora ¿Podrías por favor repasar los planes para la noche de el día 31 de este mes?

La mencionada tosió un poco para acomodar su voz al tono alto en el que debía de hablar para que todos en el cuarto la escucharan y procedió a seguir las indicaciones mediante la lectura de todas las anotaciones que había tomado durante la reunión. Tomo su block de notas, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a leer.

-La fecha, como ya mencionamos, sera la noche de el día 31de Diciembre y parte de la madrugada del día primero de Enero. La fiesta se llevara acabo dentro de la gran cabaña que la compañía adquirió para eventos como estos hace ya casi un año y el cual se uso para el baile de la hoguera en verano y la fiesta de los enamorados en San Valentin. Los puestos para ventas de voletos se ubicaran el el Parque de Atracciones la Reina del Hielo, y el Parque Central de Arendelle, los cuales serán atendidos por nuestros compañeros Jack y Hiccup. Los voletos serán diseñados y impresos por mi y estarán impresos para esta noche. El precio sera 5 dolares por voleto. Sera una fiesta de mascaras informal, mas la mascara sera obligatoria para todos los que asistan. Rapunzel se encargara de las compras. Sera una fiesta para mayores de 18, así que cada quien tomara turnos para vigilar la entrada de las personas, tanto para pedir voleto como para pedir identificación. Se darán las 12 campanadas a media noche, tocara la banda local "Big Hero 6" antes de la media noche y justo a media noche pondremos musica romántica por la tradicion del beso. Eso es todo...

-Eso es todo por ahora. -Finalizo Rapunzel- Doy por terminada la junta.

Y todos se retiraron del lugar en orden.

Debía admitirlo, Anna ansiaba ir a esa fiesta.

Cuando la noche llego, a pesar de el poco tiempo de preparación, fue un gran éxito. El lugar estaba lleno de adultos jóvenes enmascarados vestidos de gala que movían sus jóvenes cuerpos al ritmo de canciones como "Immortals" y "Dance dance", los cuales eran covers de Fall Out Boys interpretados por la misma banda local que habían planeado contratar previamente, Big Hero 6. Todos disfrutando y festejando la llegada de el 2015 con musica y diversas bebidas alcohólicas que podían comprar en una barra que se ubicaba en una esquina del lugar y servía como bar en el que una bartender de cabello negro llamada Mavis, a quien contrataron para el trabajo, servía haciendo elaborados malabares.

Astrid, una mujer rubia que a primera vista parecía delicada, pero que realmente era experta en diversas artes marciales, fue la amable compañera que eligió voluntariamente vigilar y recibir en la puerta a las personas, quedándose sentada frente a la única entrada en una mesa llena de boletos, un sello y varios libros que le harían compañía por el resto de la velada; gracias a ella nadie tendría que tomar turnos y todos los de mas podrían disfrutar la velada, en algún punto seria recompensada por ello.

Anna se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión: Llevaba un vestido largo y elegante color verde junto con una mascara que parecía echa con plumas de pavorreal que cubría su rostro por completo, especialmente para la ocasión decidió ponerse una peluca rosa y corta que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Se veía tan elegante y festiva que nadie la reconocería: Bueno, nadie además de sus compañeros de trabajo y algunas amigas que sabían como estaba vestida.

Aurora tenia una mascara rosada que cubría tan solo sus ojos y un vestido corto del mismo color, su conjunto estaba terminado con la corona de flores blancas que adornaban su bella cabellera larga; venia acompañada de Malefica, quien usaba un largo y elegante vestido negro y pegado que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas y le daba un gran aura de sensualidad. La mascara de la azabache era oscura y de rostro completo, de la frente de esta emergían dos grandes cuernos que la hacían parecer un ser sacado de las mas oscuras entrañas del infierno. Ambas chicas parecían la viva imagen del bien y el mal: nada mas alejado de la realidad, puesto que Malefica era realmente una mujer muy tranquila y amable. Conociendo tan solo un poco mas a ambas damas, se podría comentar que su disfraz representaba la relación prohibida entre un ángel y un demonio, pero en realidad, la verdad era mas simple: ambas se habían vestido individualmente sin saber como la otra lo haría, lo bien que ambos trajes combinaban no era mas que una coincidencia. Algunas personas son simplemente perfectas la una para la otra.

En cuanto a Rapunzel y Merida, ambas acordaron asistir con disfraces de Serena y Tuxedo Mask de Sailor Moon, Rapunzel con el vestido blanco con dorado y Merida con Tuxedo, ambas con mascaras blanca. El lugar parecía mas una fiesta de disfraces que de mascaras, pero eso no la molestaba a nadie en lo mas mínimo.

Entre todos los fantasmas de la opera, ángeles, demonios, princesas, príncipes, doncellas, mariposas etcétera, etcétera, Anna logro divisar la imagen de una hermosa reina de cabellos blancos y rubios acomodados perfectamente en una trenza despeinada, con un bello vestido azul de lentejuelas y una mascara blanca con brillos que estaba sostenido con una vara, el cual alejaba de su rostro de cuando en cuando para mantener contacto visual mientras hablaba con dos hombres de cabello castaño, los cuales tenian una mascara de zorro y una mascara de lobo.

Anna no sabia si era el cansancio de todas las horas de trabajo mezcladas con las horas de fiesta o la cantidad de licor que había consumido (la cual no era tanta como estar tambaleándose, mas si para cometer actos realmente estúpidos), pero en ese momento le parecía buena idea acercarse a ella e intentar seducirla fingiendo ser otra persona. Con ese disfraz estaba irreconocible de todos modos. Sus piernas se movieron con decisión hasta su ubicación, pero justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia, sus actos fueron interrumpidos por el cantante y guitarrista de la banda que estaba en el escenario, quien había tomado el micrófono para dar un anuncio.

-Bien, gente. -Empezó a comunicar a todos en la fiesta- Ya solo faltan 10 segundos para que llegue el año nuevo.

Y todos gritaron al unisono la cuenta regresiva.

**Diez, nueve, ocho...**

La mayoría de las personas se juntaron inmediatamente en parejas, lo cual le dio una nueva idea a la castaña.

**Siete, seis, cinco...**

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con Elsa se dio cuenta de que a demás de los dos chicos castaños se encontraban también hablando junto a ella Rapunzel, Merida y un chico rubio con una mascara de reno. Pero al diablo con ellos! No conocía a los tres chicos, así que le importaba un reverendo tomate lo que ellos pensaran sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En cuanto a su prima y su amiga, bueno, no es como si ellas fueran homofóbicas, además, planeaba decirle a su prima sobre su sexualidad dentro de poco tiempo, le daba igual si era así o de manera seria, Rapunzel no era una chica que se preocupaba tanto por las presentaciones, ella era mas relajada.

**Cuatro, tres, dos...**

A pesar de su presencia, no estaban prestando atención en el momento en el que Anna tomo a Elsa por las caderas con una mano y por la barbilla con la otra. La miro directamente a los ojos a través de esa mascara que intentaba sostener con firmeza. A pesar de que era la mayor tanto de edad como de estatura, sus manos temblaban y en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de timidez, deseo e indignación; parecía que en cualquier momento estaría por darle una bofetada, por lo que la menor tendría que llevar a cabo sus acciones con rapidez para que esta acción no perjudicara a la realización de su objetivo.

**Uno.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

Y la beso.

La beso en un lugar lleno de personas gritando lo mismo al unisono. La beso en un lugar en el que todos repetían la misma acción que ellas. La beso en un lugar en el que volaban serpentinas y globos en el aire. La beso.

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, inocente y suave a pesar del evidente deseo que había entre ambas. Era el primer beso que se daban en años, Anna quería disfrutarlo, lastima que Elsa no estaba al tanto de esto. Pudo sentir como correspondía al beso por un segundo, mas al segundo siguiente se había alejado, observando a la pelirosa en un claro estado de shock.

Rapunzel besaba al chico con mascara de zorro, mientras que el de mascara de reno y el de mascara de lobo se besaban entre ellos, dejando a Merida atrás.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar de nuevo con nuevos rostros. -Volvio a hablar el guitarrista en el microfono, mientras que sus companeros desmontaban sus instrumentos para dejarle libre el escenario a un DJ y su su cantante. - Todos quítense las mascaras.

_Hi_

Pero Anna a demás de la mascara se quito también su peluca, dejando caer su castaño cabello que dejo atado en dos trenzas. Elsa dejo caer su mascara al suelo y salio corriendo. Anna no la dejaría escapar de nuevo, no esta vez.

Le siguió hasta lo profundo del bosque por un gran rato hasta dejar la fiesta atrás, llegaron a un pequeño lago, el cual había sido ensuciado por algunas latas de cerveza.

La menor alcanzo tomar la mano de la mayor, deteniéndola en el acto.

-Suéltame... -Se quejo con voz temerosa.

No quería volver a ver a Anna. Verla, observar su hermoso cabello sedoso cuyas tonalidades diferían entre el castaño, el rojo y el anaranjado; divisar sus perfectos orbes grandes, los cuales tenían una mezcla entre azul y verde, sus adorables pecas que resaltaban ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas:Todo aquello solo alimentaba sus viejos sentimientos, y estos, a su vez, abrian sus viejas cicatrices ocasionadas por su propia familia.

_Scars will heal soon_

_The dregs in us spent the earth down_

La castaña subió su vestido, provocando un gran rubor en el rostro de la contraria, dejando ver una pequeña bolsa que estaba atada a su muslo, en la que guardaba su cartera, su celular, maquillaje, y una cosa mas, un anillo que puso en la misma mano que sujetaba hace tan solo unos segundos.

-Creo que esto te pertenece. -Contesto algo apenada y volvió a bajar su vestido- pero a cambio de esto quiero respuestas. Por que te fuiste?

La Rubia observo el anillo en silencio y recordó.

Recordó todo lo que alguna vez anhelo, todo lo que alguna vez paso, todo lo que alguna vez amo, y a todo lo que renuncio, recuerdos contenidos en un anillo. No pudo evitar romper en llanto y caer en los brazos de Anna para confesar todo. Hay un limite de cuanto puede aguantar alguien aparentando ser algo que no es y escondiendo sus sentimientos; ese limite se había alcanzado, ahora era tiempo de dejarlos ir y por fin ser libre.

Ambas se abrazaron. La mayor hundió su rostro en el cuello de la menor, empapándo sus hombros con lágrimas. La menor solo las sostuvo con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza y espalda para ayudarla a calmarse. A pesar de todo lo que paso, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, nunca podría odiarla. Se amaban la una a la otra mas que a cualquiera en este mundo, su amor era de toda la vida, desde pequeñas y este amor iba mas lejos que el amor de mejores amigas o incluso el de hermanas: Era un amor romántico, de amantes, pasional y tierno a la vez.

Cuando por fin se logro tranquilizar ente las caricias de Anna, Elsa por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando llegue a casa, -Comenzó a contar entre sollozos y sorbiendo su nariz de vez en cuando- mis padres estaban esperándome. Se habían dado cuenta gracias a mi celular y esperaban llevarme a un lugar lejos de ti. En el camino ellos se peleaban a gritos y a golpes... todo por culpa mía... Mi madre me dio este anillo antes de morir y hacerme jurar que no dejaría salir estos sentimientos por ti: Y no lo logre

_Better than drowning in a burlap sack_

_I live. As Alice. I die._

-Una madre que te ama te dejaría ser feliz sin importar que...-Respondió limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus labios- No causarte todo este dolor y sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos de Anna de igual manera, cayendo sobre la frente de la mayor, y provocando que esta alzara su mirada para cruzarse con la ajena.

-Hay algo mas... -La voz de la rubia al pronunciar las siguientes palabras, como si fuera la realidad mas horrorosa que pudiera afrontar, y de alguna manera lo era en realidad- Tu y yo somos hermanas. Fuimos adoptadas por diferentes familias.

_Children shouldn't play with dead things_

La sorpresa se reflejaba en cada facción del rostro de Anna. Su hermana, estaba enamorada de su hermana, se había besado con su hermana y se había acostado con su los ojos para reflexionar por varios minutos, minutos que parecieron horas para Elsa, quien solo se quedo mirándola con ojos enrojecidos.

_Foaming crows_

_Tear at their wings_

-No me importa... -Dijo finalmente

-Pero tu y yo...

-No legalmente.

-Pero mi promesa... -Continuo, observando el anillo en su mano.

-Cumplirás esa promesa, pero no la que hicimos de niñas?

-...- Elsa se quedo callada.

-Elsa, me prometiste que estaríamos juntas por siempre y que cuando fuéramos mayores serias mi esposa. Recuerdas?- Susurro en su oído.

Elsa continuo llorando y Anna continuo hablando.

-A veces hay que romper promesas si estas te lastiman.

Y la mayor alzo su mirada para ver a los ojos de la menor. Y planto un beso apasionado en su boca: un beso que contenía todos sus sentimientos retenidos por tanto tiempo.

"Perdón papa, perdón mama" pensó. Rompiendo la promesa que hizo con ellos.

Todo el dolor que le había causado a Anna por todos este tiempo, era el mismo que ella había sentido, la única diferencia era que una era mas fuerte que la otra, esta definitivamente era la castaña.

_Sad eyes cry crimson blood_

-Perdóname, Anna. -Susurro en los labios de la contraria, faltaba disculparse con ella, quien era la persona que mas merecía una disculpa.

La catana no pregunto el típico "Por que no te despediste?" puesto que ambas de ellas sabían la respuesta: Por que si se intentaba despedir, Anna la intentaría detener y por tanto Elsa mandaría su promesa a la mierda en cuestión de segundos; prácticamente lo mismo que estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento.

_Drop it it's dead_

Quizá si todo esto hubiera ocurrido en otra época, hubiera acabado de una manera incluso peor: Quemadas en la época de Salem como brujas, en una institución mental en la época de Freud. Pero esto era antes, y el ahora es el ahora.

_Wheels won't turn they won't turn the birdy's head_

-No tienes por que disculparte...

Anna, tan considerada y dulce como siempre. De ahora en adelante Elsa no se preocuparía por los muertos, por su tristeza, ni por su remordimiento. De ahora en adelante solo se preocuparía por Anna, por cuidarla y hacerla sonreír en los momentos difíciles, por comenzar a vivir la vida junto a ella, por hacerla olvidar la tristeza del tiempo que estuvieron separadas, y por sobretodo por que sus sonrisas dejaran de dibujarse junto a ojos tristes, por que de sus ojos volviera a emanar alegria como antes.

_Sad eyes sad eyes like sharpened daggers_

_You'll never walk only stagger_

Claro que habría miles de problemas de ahora en adelante: Explicaciones a sus amigos y familiares (en especial a los padres de Anna), peleas recurrentes cuyo temas central seria la desaparición de Elsa, diferencias respecto a decisiones sobre el futuro, etc. Pero saldrían de todo eso, después de todo, y al final de cuentas, algunas personas estaban simplemente echas la una para la otra, y Elsa y Anna eran sin lugar a dudas este tipo de personas.

_Sad eyes quite cryptic_

_Bye_

* * *

Anna llego a medio dia al departamento. No regreso a la fiesta la noche anterior, pues paso la noche en el departamento de Elsa repitiendo la misma noche que pasaron la ultima vez que se vieron. Ademas paso con ella la hora del desayuno.

Apenas abrio la puerta, su prima la recibio.

-Elsa te mando saludos de mi parte?- Pregunto sentada en el sillon y mirando television.

Anna quedo petrificada. Mierda, como sabia? Solo se quedo en silencio.

-Oh, por favor.- Continuo hablando- Ayer me la encontre en la fiesta y vi como ambas se besaron y se fueron corriendo. En serio quieres que crea que la forma en la que se miraban cuando eramos jovenes era de mejores amigas?

Ambas rieron.

* * *

**1- La cancion que suena es "Alice Practice" de Crystal Castles.**

**2-No pude revisarlo por seguna vez, hize todo a las carreras para poder finalizar en estas fechas (lo habia planeado desde el inicio)**

**3- El chico con mascara de zorro era Flyn (creo que asi se llamaba el novio de Rapunzel, no lo se)**

**4- Los otros chicos eran Hans y Kristoff**

**5- Merida es asexual**

**6- Este es el final feliz de esta historia incestuosa de amor c:**

**Feliz 2015 a todos, que sus OTP's se vuelvan canon ~**


End file.
